Razzian Dominion
Country Lord Razzia is the ruler of Razzian Dominion. http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=126881 Razzian Dominion Nuclear Stockpile Record *1. Razzia's Revolution (January 18, 2008) *2. Supernova (January 19, 2008) *3. Glass Maker (January 20, 2008) *4. Pyroclasm (January 21, 2008) *5. Stardust (January 22, 2008) *6. XR-RD17 (February 2008) *7. Hellahaterade (February 2008) *8. Fusion 3.14 (March 14, 2008) *9. Gateway (March 15, 2008) *10. Excellent Radiator(March 16, 2008) *11. Dominion Rebirth(March 17, 2008) *12. XR-RD18 (March 22, 2008) *13. Mauler (March 23, 2008) *14. Photospectra (March 2008) *15. Tejon Cruz (April 12, 2008) *16. Reigning Money (April 13, 2008) *17. Force Palm (May 27, 2008) *18. Son of the Sun (May ?, 2008) *19. Eve of Chaos (June 1, 2008) *20. Dawn of Chaos (June 2, 2008) Other complete dates were lost in history. Alliance History Sentinels of Unity and Liberty Lord Razzia was a member of Sentinels of Unity and Liberty aka SOUL. He was the Minister of Recruitment, and the Delta Battalion Commander. He joined SOUL on April 22, 2007, and resigned on March 19, 2008. He knew by March 17th his existance in SOUL would cease, hence the name of the 11th nuclear warhead created that day, "Dominion Rebirth". Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence Hyper, Lord Razzia, Zelk, and Phydeaux founded the Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence aka RICE on March 18, 2008, and Lord Razzia joined on March 19, 2008. INGSOC RICE and INGSOC merge together on May 23, 2008. Lord Razzia joined INGSOC on May 24, 2008. He was appointed the Party Unity Chief on July 1, 2008. Inactivity in the alliance as a whole lead to Mushroom Kingdom canceling the protectorate with INGSOC on December 18, 2008. Hours later, Lord Razzia resigned from Ingsoc. International Defense Coalition Lord Razzia joined International Defense Coalition for about an hour on December 18, 2008. The Dark Evolution Lord Razzia was admitted into The Dark Evolution on December 19, 2008. He officially became a member on December 20, 2008. Wars Participated In In the beginning, about 5 days after the Razzian Dominion was formed, it was attacked by two members of an alliance once known as New Britannica World Order (NBWO) without a casus belli. Lord Razzia with the help of another SOULdier fought back. Eventually peace was declared, leaving Razzian Dominion, and the two NBWO members in anarchy. Razzian Dominion quickly bounced back and eventually grew ahead of the leader of NBWO. Shortly after, they disbanded. Razzian Dominion has never experienced anarchy before or after that. Some time during the RICE period, Razzian Dominion was raided by Chefjoe of Buckwheats, leader of Valhalla and two members of The Phoenix Federation. Peace was restored shortly after. On December 18, 2008, The Razzian Dominion enters a state of darkness it hasn't felt since its early stage. As soon as Mushroom Kingdom canceled the protectorate with IngSoc, three members of The Dark Templar decided to raid the Razzian Dominion, putting the nation into Anarchy without a chance to respond. Razzian Dominion is a veteran of The Oasis War, Great War IV (The Unjust War), and BLEU-NADC War, all under SOUL. Victory was on their side in all wars. Details of The Oasis War are in SOUL History.